The Best Birthday Ever
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: When Fred and George Weasley wake up on their birthday they think that it's going to be the best day yet. But when nothing seems to go right for the twins only one thing can make it all better. Written for the Quidditch comp!


**AN: My entry for Round 11 of the Quidditch comp! I had to write about Fred and George Weasley and my prompts were Party, "What do you mean not your fault?", and "You know you shouldn't be in here." So I hope that you enjoy and good luck quidditch players! **

"Morning Fred," George said grinning across to his twin in the bed next to him. "Do you know what today is?"

"Well it would be our birthday oh twin of mine," Fred replied grinning as well.

Both boys leapt out of bed and quickly changed.

"So what's the plan for today Gred?" Fred asked absentmindedly scratching at his head.

"Well Forge," George replied scratching at his arm. "I was thinking…" he paused to scratch at his chest. "Why am I so itchy?"

Fred scratched at his leg and said, "Why am I so itchy?"

Both boys looked down at their clothes. That's when they noticed the white powder on their shirts and pants.

"Is this…" George started starting to scratch everywhere that he could itch.

"Itching powder?" Fred finished itching at every body part.

"But how?" George asked as Fred scratched at his back.

"I don't know!" Fred exclaimed as George scratched his back.

Suddenly the door opened. Lee walked in to see the two brothers scratching at themselves. "Something wrong Weasley?"

Fred and George stopped scratching to stare at their friend.

"You didn't," Fred said glaring at the boy.

Lee held up the empty bottle of magic itching powder and said, "Oh but I did."

Fred and George looked at each other. Lee knew what was coming next having been friends with the Weasley twins long enough. He took off running with a laugh.

"Why you little!" George called running after him, Fred close behind.

The twins chased Lee through the common room before finally tackling him on the grand stair case. Lee struggled underneath the two redheads before starting to laugh.

Fred and George looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" Fred asked.

"This is why!" someone said laughing behind them.

The twins stood and turned around only to be pelted by water balloons. Once the onslaught of water stopped Fred and George wiped the water from their eyes to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione standing there with empty buckets.

"That was actually quite fun," Hermione said looking between the teens.

"Told you pranking Fred and George would be worth it," Ron replied grinning at his older brothers.

"RON!" Fred and George yelled at the same time.

Ron's faced paled as he took off at a run. The twins took off after him.

Ron ran through the corridors of the castle until being tackled in front of McGonagall's office.

"Now why would you prank us little brother?" Fred asked.

"That could get you in a world of trouble!" George exclaimed.

"It's not my fault!" Ron cried trying wiggle out from beneath his brothers.

"What do you mean not your fault?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Gotcha," someone said from behind them. "Mr. and Mr. Weasley please step into my office."

Fred and George looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing there looking as mad as ever. The twins slowly stood and followed the woman into her office. Ron stood and started to laugh as the door shut.

Inside the professor's office Fred and George lounged on the chairs in front of her desk. They had been in here enough times to think of it as a second, or third, home.

"Now Weasley I expect you know what you did this time," McGonagall said sitting behind her desk.

"Actually," Fred said looking at his twin.

"We haven't done anything," George continued.

"At least that we know of," Fred finished

McGonagall looked over her glasses at the two boys and pursed her lips. "So the swamp in the courtyard was not you two?"

"No," George said. "But that's a brilliant idea!"

"Two weeks detention," the professor replied.

George stood and exclaimed, "But we didn't do anything!"

"You are dismissed," she replied looking down at the papers in front of her.

Fred and George scowled at their professor before grumbling and getting up. They walked from the office even more mad than when they had gone in. They were wet, itchy and more than tired. But what they had missed was the small smile that their professor had on her face.

The twins walked back to their dorm. They quickly changed into clean clothes and flopped onto their beds with sighs.

"This is the worst day ever," Fred said looking at the red hanging of his bed.

"No one even wished us happy birthday," George sighed out.

"Today was supposed to be filled with us pulling some amazing pranks and birthday wishes but instead we get…"

"Pranked?" George supplied.

"Yeah, pranked," Fred said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" a female voice said from the other side of the room.

The two redheads sat up to see their sister leaning against Lee's bed. "You know you shouldn't be in here."

"So, when has that phrase ever stopped you two?" Ginny asked walking over to her brothers.

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded agreeing with her.

"So what are you two gonna do about it?" Ginny asked sitting next to Fred.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at them waiting for them to figure it out.

"You mean prank them?" Fred asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "For being as smart as you two are you really are quite stupid."

"Hey!" the twins said at the same time.

Ginny only smirked at them and got up. "Well I guess that you two have a lot to talk about. Oh by the way. It was all my idea."

"What?" Fred asked leaping to his feet.

"Oh yeah. I gave Lee and Harry, Ron, and Hermione the idea to prank you guys. Hope you don't mind." Ginny smiled sweetly at her brothers before taking off.

"Ginny!" George yelled running off for the second time that day. Fred followed after them with a groan.

Ginny ran up the stairs to the seventh floor and through the corridor. She ran into the Room of Requirement and ducked behind the door.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!"

Fred and George looked around them stunned. It seemed like almost every Gryffindor student plus some from other houses was there.

"What's this?" Fred asked looking at everyone.

"A birthday party you idiots!" Ginny called with a laugh coming out from behind the door.

"So the pranks?" George asked.

"All a way to keep you two off our scent," Lee said throwing his arms around the twins.

"Even McGonagall?" Fred asked.

"Harry pulled a favor with Dumbledore who pulled a favor with McGonagall," Ron said with a smile.

Fred and George looked at each other.

"Best birthday ever," they said at the same time.

"But you are all so getting pranked," Fred continued.

"It wouldn't be a Fred and George Weasley birthday without one," Ginny replied with a smile.

Suddenly the entire room was filled with a swamp. Fred and George started to laugh as everyone was covered in mud and slime.

"Well I think that went exceedingly well Gred wouldn't you agree?" Fred asked with a laugh.

"I do agree twin of mine. I do agree," George replied laughing.

"Best birthday ever," they said together.

**AN: So I hope that you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought in a review! They are much loved!**


End file.
